


*Insert Clever Title Here*

by ChestnutWheelBarrow



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Also I’d like to mention I have no idea how hospitals work, Anyhoe moral of the story drink water and don’t be stupid like Nick. Or me, Bad Nick, Basically Nick’s dehydrated and collapses and Wayne takes care of him, Basically just me venting, Be gay and drink water, Because that’s how I deal with my problems, Gen, He’s not taking care of himself, I can’t judge really, I do but she’s like 144 miles away, I miss her, I really need to shut up, I should probably shut up now, I wish I had a Wayne to take care of me, I wrote this like write after I collapsed, I’m getting off topic here, I’m sorry, M/M, Nick is basically me in this so don’t be like either of us, Nick like collapses, No Beta read we die like men, Oh by the way Nick can be either Alex Bender or Joey Pero I love them both so, Oh right yeah I should probably tag things relevant to this story, The Nick/Wayne isn’t really showed much, This is pretty shit not going to lie, Torment fictional character by putting them through my bullshit, Wayne takes care of him, but it’s there - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutWheelBarrow/pseuds/ChestnutWheelBarrow
Summary: Um... Nick is a stupid boi and has to face the consequences. Wayne is just tired of his stupidity.
Relationships: Nick Radel/Wayne Wright
Kudos: 2





	*Insert Clever Title Here*

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit shit if I’m honest. Also characters are probably very out of character because I’m shit and have no clue what I’m doing. Sorry about that.

It was about a week after their first gig that he first noticed it.

Nick had taken a moment to himself after the set, having a smoke to clear his head a bit. The past week had been nothing but long, exhausting days and questionable decisions. Nick reckoned he deserved a smoke after it all. 

He’d been leaning against a wall in the alley behind the club, just about to put his cigarette out. Nick pushed himself off the wall, only to fall as his leg gave out under him. Nick grazed his hands on impact and ripped a small hole in his trousers. He just lay there a moment, not entirely sure what had just happened. Nick tried to get up, but only fell again as he couldn’t feel his leg properly.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Nick got feeling back in his leg and went back inside, acting as if nothing had happened.

It was only two weeks later that something else happened. Nick had been sitting on the couch in his apartment reading a book. He’d been experiencing frequent headaches and dizziness for a while, but today seemed to be one of the worst times.

Nick had gone to get up after growing bored of reading, only for his vision to go black. Nick panicked and all but collapsed back onto the couch. He closed his eyes and felt his hands shake. After a few moments, he opened his eyes again and blinked a few times, his vision gradually coming back. 

Nick looked around the apartment even though he knew he was alone. He reckoned an early night and a few less beers was the solution to his problems.

  
  


The third time something happened was just after Wayne had moved in.

Nick wasn’t stupid, he’d noticed the fact that he was always tired, that he’d been eating less, the dizzy spells had been getting more common and more worrying. Nick wasn’t stupid, no, but he was a stubborn son of a bitch, so he never did anything about it.

That was until one Friday evening. It was weird having Wayne in his space, constantly on his case about leaving clothes on the floor or dishes in the sink. Nick wasn’t used to having someone else around him, so when he had another episode, he wasn’t expecting Wayne to come rushing to his side. 

Nick had been washing up the plates and glasses they’d used during dinner, per Wayne’s request (Nick didn’t exactly understand why the blonde didn’t like washing up himself but didn’t question it). Nick had happened when to put the plates away in the cupboard when his head went fuzzy and his legs seemed to give up on him. 

There was a terrible crash as Nick hit the floor, the plates he’d been carrying smashed as they fell. Nick didn’t really know what was going on around him, his head hurt and his vision was all blurry, he could hear shouting though, he could feel a hand on his side, shaking him slightly. The lights in the kitchen were suddenly way too bright and all Nick wanted to do was close his eyes. So he did, he welcomed the dark that surrounded him and slipped from consciousness.

  
  


Wayne wasn’t sure what to think when he heard a loud thud and the crash of glass breaking. He was momentarily transported back to a ship in the middle of the Pacific, but quickly shook the thought away in favour of checking out the commotion. 

He certainly wasn’t expected to see Nick, lying on the floor in a heap of broken glass. He rushed over, minding the mess, and shook Nick’s shoulder, shouting his name all the while. Wayne started to seriously panic when he got no reply. He checked for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt a steady thump, thump, thump under his fingers. 

Wayne tried once more to wake Nick up, only to get nothing in response. He decided it was time to get to a hospital. Wayne wrapped his arm around Nick’s side and pulled him up, trying not to focus on how limp the other man was against him. Wayne struggled down the stairs, nearly tripping several times, until he eventually made it outside and into the car.

The hospital waiting room was unusually quiet for a Friday evening, but Wayne was somewhat thankful as it meant they were seen to quickly. 

A nurse had taken Nick to a ward and stuck all sorts of needles and wires to him. Wayne had been told to wait- shock horror- and after an anxious half an hour he was told Nick was conscious. Wayne had jumped at the chance to see his companion. Though he wasn’t prepared to see Nick, pale and small, sat on a hospital bed. He looked exhausted, but that wasn’t surprising. “Hey.” 

Nick’s head snapped up and he gave Wayne a small smile. “Hey…”

Wayne sat in a chair placed by the side of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Nick shrugged. “I’ve been better.”

“The doctors wouldn’t tell me what was wrong with you.”

“They told me I collapsed because of dehydration.”

“Dehydration? Jesus Nick, what happened to taking care of yourself?”

The other man scoffed. “I’m fine, Wayne.”

“Oh yeah, you look absolutely swell sitting in a hospital bed after collapsing washing the dishes.”

“Okay so, maybe I have been a bit careless the last couple of weeks, but I’m fine!”

Wayne sighed and shook his head. “You’re impossible, Nick Radel…”

“You love me really.” 

Wayne paused for a moment. “I do. So that’s why I’m going to make sure you stop with this bullshit and you start taking care of yourself properly.”

Wayne pretended he didn’t see the slight blush that coloured Nick’s cheeks. “Piss off…” There was no real malice behind his words. “Now, why don’t you go do something useful and see when I’m getting out of here.”

Wayne chuckled but complied. 

Nick sighed as he threw himself onto the couch, exhausted. He propped his feet up on the arm, only for Wayne to push them off and place a glass of water on the coffee table in front of him, settling on the couch himself.

“Right Mr. Drink up.” 

Nick huffed. “What are you? My mother?”

“No, but I’m making sure something like this doesn’t happen again.” Wayne said.

The shorter man groaned. “I get you’re worried about me, but I don’t need a nanny.”

“Well, obviously you do, now shut up and drink.”

Nick glared at Wayne but didn’t argue any further. He grabbed the glass and tried to down it in one, only to start choking and then drink the rest of the water. He put the glass back on the table when he was finished.

“Well done,” Wayne pat Nick on the shoulder. “Now 8 more of those a day and we won’t have this problem again… hopefully.” 

Nick smiled. “Yeah. And thanks for today.”

“I was only doing what anyone else would do.” Wayne said.

“Yeah, I guess. But thanks anyway.” 

They shared a smile. Nick almost wanted to lean in Wayne’s side, feeling it would be much more comfortable. He stopped himself though, though Wayne seemed to sense his intentions and shifted a little closer. “I was really worried today.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Nick said.

Wayne sighed. “Good. I hope this is a lesson well learnt.”

“You sound like a dad.”

“I wonder why…”

Nick laughed. “Yeah right. Now, I think I’m about ready for bed.”

“Good idea.” Wayne stood up and held his hand out to Nick. 

Nick pulled himself up, grabbing his glass and walking into the kitchen. He paused. “Ah shit, I guess this is what happened when I fell?”

Wayne joined him. “I forgot about this. You go to bed and I’ll clean this up.”

Nick frowned. “It’s my mess, I should clean it up.”

“An hour ago you were in hospital, go to bed Nick.” Wayne smiled.

“Come with me?”

“After I’ve cleaned up.”

The shorter man pouted but said no more on the matter. “Night Wayne.”

Wayne placed a kiss to the top of Nick’s head. “Goodnight.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And even after all of that, I’m probably not going to change my ways, I will try and fail miserably. Please pray for my health.


End file.
